Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition/Version History
This page details the version history of Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition. TU stands for Title Update. TU1 (May 9, 2012) Equates to Java Edition Beta 1.6.6 * All Beta 1.6.6 features except for Charged Creeper * 1.0.0 FEATURE: New sounds * 1.0.0 FEATURE: Face view * Version exclusive tutorial world * Up to 4 players locally (requires HDTV) * Up to 8 players online * Simplified crafting system TU2 (June 15, 2012) * Added an autosave and the ability to turn it off or set from 15 minutes up to 2 hours in 15 minute steps * Split the sensitivity controls into an in-game sensitivity and an in-menu sensitivity * Added an Interface Opacity slider in the settings for plasma screen users * Added a gamertag display in splitscreen and the ability to toggle it in settings * Added options in settings to toggle tooltips and in-game hints * Added coordinate display to the in-game map * Added new sections in the How To Play on multiplayer, Sharing Screenshots, and What's New * Added a warning message when attempting to place Lava near the spawn area TU3 (July 13, 2012) Equates to Java Edition Beta 1.7.3 * Added Character Skin Selector to allow players to choose their skin from the default skins or from downloadable Skin Packs * Added a save file cache to improve the speed of displaying the saves list * Added ban list functionality to allow players to self-ban from levels they feel contain offensive content * Added a ban list section to the How To Play menus * Added an option for the host to limit online games to only players in their friends list (no friends of friends) * Added a seed display to the level load screen * Added more Tips & Trivia to the loading/saving screen display * Piston, Sticky Piston, Fence, and Shears added * Lighting, snow and rain improvements * Changed the tooltip display setting to in-game tooltip display, so that tooltips always display in menus * Crosshair is affected by opacity slider * Improved tutorial world with redstone and piston tutorials, a self-building bridge to the castle using pistons, et cetera * TNT now needs to be triggered by Flint and Steel or Redstone * Added new textures for cooked porkchop, blocks of iron, cobblestone, moss tone, bricks, and dispensers TU4 (August 7, 2012) * Fixed several bugs TU5 (October 16, 2012) Equates to Java Edition Beta 1.8.1 * Added Bedrock fog * Added countdown timer for auto-save * Added ability to rename an existing world * Added map icons to the in-game player list to match their color in the map * Added a confirmation dialog on the player choosing to exit without saving * New items added to crafting menu – melon, melon seeds, glass panes, fence gates, iron bars, stone bricks (and the slab and stair variants), and bricks (and the slab and stair variants) * Added Superflat world type (Version exclusive: The Nether is also flat in this world type) * Added simple tutorial for creative mode * Added flying and sprint-flying to creative mode * Disabled achievements and leaderboard updates if the player is in Creative mode or if the world has been previously saved in Creative mode * Most additions from Beta 1.8.1 have been added in this update * Tutorial world updated to enable the new terrain features in it, mini tutorial for sprinting, eating, and new music dis quests * Mining speed changes * Updated the How to Play HUD with food bar information * Added descriptions for Creative Mode and sprinting to the How to Play menus * Updated the Download Content menu with pictures of the DLC available * Stackable foods except for stew and cake * New 3D model for chest * Pressure plates can be placed on fences * Changed all the text descriptions for food to show how much they refill the food bar * User-placed leaf blocks no longer decay * 1.2.5 FEATURE: Quick move for the furnace interface * 1.1 FEATURE: Apples drop from leaf blocks * 1.2.3 FEATURES ** Shapeless mushroom stew recipe ** Fix to vines to stop them spreading too much ** Pumpkins and melons grow from stems much faster and not require farmland around the stem to grow on * Passive mobs flee when hit * New models and texture changes for pigs, skeletons * Updated some mob sounds * Zombies drop Rotten Flesh instead of Feathers * Animals no longer despawn * Cloud height raised to the top of the map, and cloud movement syncs with the game's time * Improved sunrise and sunset, and rain edges * Removed the Void by making the top/bottom layer of Bedrock unbreakable * Some bug fixes TU6 (November 15, 2012) * Quick command to clear the hotbar in creative mode * Toggle to turn Void fog on or off * Option to disable HUD and appearance of player hand in graphics settings * Cakes are now stackable * Added a How to Play page for Host and Player options * Fence collision box decreased * Golden apple recipe will use gold ingots in place of nuggets * Some bug fixes TU7 (December 19, 2012) Equates to Java Edition 1.0.0 * Item name appears above hotbar when switching to it. * Moon phases added * New tutorial world with new biome ** New mini-tutorials for new features ** Updated new music disc quest * How to Play: New sections to brewing, enchanting, and breeding * Added avatar items to the download context menu * Potion brewing & Potions * Enchanting ** 1.1 FEATURE: Bows are enchantable * Experience ** 1.3 FEATURES: Based on the newer enchanting system. Maximum level for enchantment is 30 instead of 50. The player will receive updates from smelting and/or mining ores ** 1.4 FEATURE: Experience from breeding * Chickens are bred with seeds * Blaze Rod, Ghast Tear, Gold Nugget, Glass Bottle, Water Bottle, Spider Eye, Fermented Spider Eye, Eye of Ender, Glistering Melon, Nether Wart, Blaze Powder, Bottle o' Enchanting, and Magma Cream items added * End Portal Frame, Brewing Stand, Enchantment Table, Cauldron, Lily Pad, Nether Bricks, Nether Brick Fence, Nether Bricks Stairs, Dead Bush, Fern, Mycelium, and End Stone blocks added * Nether Fortresses and Mushroom Island biome added * Blaze, Snow Golem, Magma Cubes, baby animals, Mooshrooms, and Villagers added * Skin-related animation for Skin Packs * Fences now attach to adjacent blocks * Ender Pearls can now be thrown to teleport in Survival and Creative mode * Hostile mobs no longer go after the player unless attacked TU8 (January 30, 2013) * Blazes now drop 0-2 glowstone dust when killed * Added Awkward Potion to the Creative menu * Changed "Download Content" menu to "Minecraft Store" * New photo frames for avatar items in the Minecraft Store * Experience now has proper sound effect and effects * Fixed some bugs TU9 (April 4, 2013) * Added new music for The End and The Nether from C418 * Spawn Eggs (stackable up to 16), Sandstone Stairs, Fire Charge, Item Frame, Nether Brick Slabs, Nether Brick items, End Crystal, birch and spruce wood planks, saplings, leaves, slabs, and stairs added * Options ** HUD size options for both split screen and full screen modes ** Reset Nether option to force regeneration of the Nether ** Toggle for death messages ** Toggle to hide of display animated character in the User Interface ** Allow individual split screen users to have their own settings for HUD * The End added ** The world is not infinite, but has a block placement limit similar to that of The Nether ** Obsidian pillars are generated in a spiral circling an unactivated exit portal ** The crystals on the two tallest obsidian pillars are surrounded by Iron Bars * Re-added beaches * Ender Dragon added ** VERSION EXCLUSIVE: Breathes ender acid as well as firing purple fire charges ** The bedrock shell of the exit portal spawns when the player enters The End but is only activated when the Ender Dragon is killed * Updated tutorial world ** Moved six of the twelve music disc quests ** Changed the Tutorial world to add climbable vines * Changes ** Removed the achievements warning when loading a creative map that has already been saved in creative mode ** Smoother color transitions between biomes ** Allow players to block with a sword when the "Can Build And Mine" option is unchecked by the host ** Improved lighting code performance, as well as improved loading/saving time ** Changed the display order in the Minecraft Store to show newest DLC first ** Added How to Play for the End and farming animals ** Bowls now stack to 64. ** X on maps to show location of the end portal when someone is in the End ** Fence gates can now be opened and closed with redstone ** Increased the distance jukeboxes can be heard from ** Vines can now be climbed to ascend and descend. ** Slabs now give 6 on crafting ** Wooden slabs crafted during and after this update are now flammable. Existing slabs will act as stone slabs and will not be stackable with the flammable slabs. ** Buckets and Signs now stack to 16. ** Signs now give 3 on crafting ** Dispensers will now exempt liquids from a filled bucket when given a redstone but do not properly fill empty buckets with a dispensed liquid due to a bug. ** New Gravel texture ** Nether Wart will now grow in the Overworld ** Stone button now requires one block of stone instead of two ** Trapdoors can be placed on half slabs and stairs ** Nether Brick can be crafted by using 4 nether brick items. * World generation ** Blacksmith buildings in villages now hold chests with loot of the same type as found in strongholds. ** Changed nether fortresses to make nether wart rooms more likely. ** Made Nether Wart spawn randomly whenever soul sand is generated in the Nether * Mobs ** Increased the distance the ghast's sound effect for shooting a fireball can be heard from. ** Reduced the volume of the ghast sound effects. ** Sheep can now regrow their wool by eating grass. TU10 (April 16, 2013) Several bugfixes. TU11 (May 10, 2013) * Increased the limit for paintings/item frames, villagers, and snow golems in a world * Display a message when the maximum paintings/item frames are reached * Display a message when the user tries to put an animal in Love Mode when the spawn limits have been reached * Display a message when the user tries to spawn an enemy from a spawn egg in peaceful mode * Reduced ghast sound volume * Display a message when the user tries to spawn a mob when the spawn limit has been reached * Several bugfixes TU12 (August 23, 2013) Equates to Java Edition 1.2.3 * Additions ** Texture Pack and Mash-Up Pack support ** New tutorial world ** Added a Favorites tab to the Skin Selector menu, storing most recently used skins ** New ambient cave sounds ** New AI for mobs ** Jungle Log, Planks, Stairs, Leaves, Sapling, Slab, Cocoa Pod, and Redstone Lamp items ** Creative mode only: Chiseled Stone Bricks, Ocelot Spawn Egg, Head ** Iron Golem, Ocelot, Cat, and Baby Villager mobs added * Changes ** Increased max boats in a world to 40. ** Dropped items will spin around and are rendered in 3D ** Retextured leather armor to allow it to be dyed ** Crafting recipe for Ladder now yields 3 ladders instead of 2 ** Placing blocks on grass will replace it ** Lava now has a faint rumbling sound effect and large particles that hop out of the lava produce a popping sound ** Doors have been updated so that double doors work better with Redstone ** Build height limit changed from 128 to 256 ** Boats will now break when it hits land hard ** Slabs and stairs can be placed upside-down ** Boats and minecarts can be dispensed from a Dispenser ** Items can be placed directly on upside down slabs and stairs ** Corner stairs automatically change its shape ** Texture updates for leather armor, bread, raw chicken, cooked chicken, raw beef, steak, raw porkchop, cooked porkchop, and apples. ** Cocoa pods grow on jungle trees ** Abandoned mineshafts can generate with wooden bridges now when generated over a cave or over top another tunnel ** Added rare drops for mobs ** Villagers will have children if there is room in their village ** Zombie sieges will occur occasionally at night ** Zombies can break doors down now ** When in the Nether, snow golems will melt and die * Villagers now open and close doors TU13 (October 2, 2013) * Additions ** Added sounds for hitting ocelots/cats ** Added message saying the player can't spawn enemies in Peaceful mode ** Added the hearts display when villagers enter 'Love Mode' * Changes ** Minecraft Store shows prices in the local currency instead of Microsoft Points ** Title Update 25 *Added Oak Wood Fence, Spruce Wood Fence, Birch Wood Fence, Jungle Wood Fence. *Added Oak Wood Fence Gate, Spruce Wood Fence Gate, Birch Wood Fence Gate, Jungle Wood Fence Gate. *Added Oak Wood Door, Spruce Wood Door, Birch Wood Door, Jungle Wood Door *Added Iron Trapdoor, Inverted Daylight Sensor, Book and Quill, Stained Glass and Stained Glass Panes *Added Custom Superflat User Interface, allowing players to customize superflat world generation. *Added new in-game options to allow changing game mode, difficulty setting, time of day, and spawn position per player, and disable or enable ambient cave sounds, and weather settings. *Split Load/Join interface into Create/Load/Join. *Changed Game Mode selection to a slider *Added Classic Crafting option, so one can now craft the same way as on the Java version if one really wants to! This option is available in the UI settings menu. *Enabled USB keyboard use for Book and Quill. *Enabled Chatpad use for Book and Quill. Fixes: *Fixed a crash when a lot of Redstone Dust was used. *Fixed various incorrect tooltip issues. *Fix for mined item entities sometimes appearing at the top of the world, rather than spawning where the block is destroyed. *Fix for an issue with corrupt capes on characters. *Fix for an issue where players could open Trapped Chests, Droppers, Hoppers and Beacons even though “Can Open Containers” was off. *Fixed a crash when a flaming arrow shot from a Dispenser hits TNT *Fixed a memory leak causing crashes after prolonged play sessions. *Fixed a problem with dropped items sinking below the ground. *Fixed an issue with TNT explosions. *Fixed a problem with baby villagers’ collision height. Title Update 18 -Added Horses -Added The Wither and Wither Skeletons -Added different types of doors. -Added Hopper, Dropper, and gold and iron pressure plates. Title Update 14 This is the first Title Update that will be made for not just the Xbox LIVE edition but also the PlayStation 3 edition of the game. It includes the following items and fixes: Specific Updates *Updated all texture packs and mash-up packs with new TU14 additions. *Changed the gray wool texture for City Texture Pack to be more like a road surface. Specific Fixes *Fixed a crash with Maps in Item Frames which happened when players were in the Nether or The End *Fixed Chest locks showing through walls at a distance *Fixes a couple of crashes related to a player's banned level list *Some lighting fixes *Fix to Blazes so they go on fire before shooting fire charges *Fix to allow drinking milk in Creative mode *Fix to allow split screen players to see Splash Potion particles *Fix to stop the held item being replaced with the first item in the Quick Select on exiting The End. *Fixed an issue with throwing an Ender Pearl while travelling to The Nether or The End *Fixed the active time for Wooden and Stone Buttons. *Fixed a crash with Dispensers and Fire Charges *Fixed a crash with local profiles in the Help & Options menu *Corrected the leaves obtained using silk touch on Jungle trees Items *Emerald *Emerald Ore *Block of Emerald *Ender Chest *Tripwire Hook *Enchanted Golden Apple *Anvil *Flower Pot *Cobblestone Walls *Mossy Cobblestone Walls *Wither Painting *Potato *Baked Potato *Poisonous Potato *Carrot *Golden Carrot *Carrot on a Stick *Pumpkin Pie *Night Vision Potion *Invisibility Potion *Nether Quartz *Nether Quartz Ore *Block of Quartz *Quartz Slab *Quartz Stair *Chiseled Quartz Block *Pillar Quartz Block *Enchanted Book *Carpet Additional Changes/Updates *Added new recipes for Smooth Sandstone and Chiseled Sandstone. *Added new Mobs - Zombie Villagers. *Added new terrain generation features - Desert Temples, Desert Villages, and Jungle Temples. *Added Trading with villagers. *Added Anvil interface. *Added sideways log placement. *Changed placement of half blocks and other blocks on half blocks. *Changed placement of upside down stairs and slabs. *Wooden Buttons and Wooden Pressure Plates can be activated with Arrows. *Can dye leather armor. *Can dye wolf collars. *Can control riding a pig with a Carrot on a Stick. *Added different villager professions. *Villagers spawned from a spawn egg will have a random profession. *Furnaces can use wooden tools as a fuel. *Ice and Glass panes can be collected with silk touch enchanted tools. *Nether mobs can spawn in the Overworld from Portals. *Creepers and Spiders are aggressive towards the last player that hit them. *Mobs in Creative mode become neutral again after a short period. *Remove knockback when drowning. *Doors being broken by zombies show damage. *Ice melts in the Nether. *Cauldrons fill up when out in the rain. *Pistons take twice as long to update. *Pig drops Saddle when killed (if has one). *Sky color in The End changed. *String can be placed (for Tripwires). *Rain drips through leaves. *Levers can be placed on the bottom of blocks. *TNT does variable damage depending on difficulty setting. *Book recipe changed. *Boats break Lily Pads, instead of Lily Pads breaking Boats. *Pigs drop more Porkchops. *Slimes spawn less in Superflat worlds. *Creeper damage variable based on difficulty setting, more knockback. *Fixed Endermen not opening their jaws. *Added new Host Options for flying, invisibility and invulnerability for remote players. *Added teleporting of players (using a player menu in-game). *Furnace will return an empty bucket when fueled by a bucket of lava. *Updated Bonus Chest content with more items. *Added new tutorials to the Tutorial World for new items and features. *Updated the positions of the Music Disc Chests in the Tutorial World. Title Update 12 This is a Title Update exclusive to the Xbox version of Minecraft. It adds all of the following items and fixes. Mobs *Ocelots *Iron Golem *Villager Baby Items *Redstone Lamp *Jungle Wood Stairs *Jungle Wood Half Slab *Jungle Wood Planks *Jungle Wood Block *Ocelot Spawn Egg *Chiseled Stone Brick (Exclusive to Creative Mode) *Mob Heads (Exclusive to Creative Mode) Changes *World span is now 256 instead of 128 *New Tutorial World *Jungle Biome *Jungle Trees *Cocoa Beans grown on Jungle Trees *Slabs and stairs can now be placed upside down *Stairs can now corner and go upside down *Added 3D dropped items *Added dispenser boats and minecarts *New cave sounds *Improved AI *Added rare drops for mobs *Villagers now have children *Zombie sieges will occur at night *Zombies break doors down in Hard Mode *Crafting for ladder now two rather than three *Placing blocks on grass will replace it *New Lava sound effects *Rare Dessert Walls can now be found *Increased max boat amount to 40 *When in Nether, Snow Golems will eventually melt and die over time *Abandoned Mineshafts can generate wooden bridges *Doors have been updated to work with Redstone better *Added Favorite Skins Tab for player to store their skins easier *Added support for Texture Packs in Minecraft Store Fixes *Fixed local player shadows to not be displayed *Fixed issues with Privileges Settings *Fixed visible seams in clouds *Fixed 3rd person camera when underwater *Fix for structures appearing at the end of the world *Fix for putting enchanted items with Minecart with Chest disappearing *Fix for bow animation *Fixed Minecart speed *Fixed some memory leaks *Fixed issue with "Can Open Containers" option *Fixed issue with "Can Build and Mine" option *Fixed issue where TNT explodes when option for it to explode is off *Fixed issue with Wolfs not tilting their heads correctly *Fixed color of Potion Particles *Fix for doors splitting in half after being destroyed *Fixed artifacts on edge of flames in 1st person camera mode *Fixed game lighting issues Category:Minecraft Updates